


Ahtohallan's Warning

by moriturus



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriturus/pseuds/moriturus
Summary: "How do we defeat it?" asked Elsa, her eyes wide with anxiety. Nightmarish images briefly flashed before her eyes, seeing everyone she loved raised as undead. Her knees weakened at a glimpse of Anna, her copper hair turned rust, her freckled, golden skin grey and rotted. So strong was the vision that she gasped aloud.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 24





	Ahtohallan's Warning

**Author's Note:**

> A tiny one-shot as I try to figure out writing with Elsa's voice. This will eventually be part of a larger work, assuming I can get it right.
> 
> Update: the larger work, in progress, is called [Storm of Spirits.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586097/chapters/56592682)

“ _War is coming, Elsa,_ ” rumbled the voice of Jotun, the largest of the earth spirits.

Elsa stood in the center of Ahtohallan’s great chamber, the floor restored with its crystals lit brightly, one for each element. As each spirit spoke, its crystal flared with the voice of its familiar. The purple crystal dimmed as Jotun’s voice faded into echoes.

She turned to the water spirit’s crystal, and asked, “What war? Arendelle and the Enchanted Forest have been at peace for years. We’ve put aside our differences and found our common ground again.”

The high-pitched whine of Nokk echoed in the chamber, reminiscent of a dolphin’s cry. “ _Not war among humans, Elsa. War against a much older enemy. He awoke in the distant east. We have all felt it. Have you?_ ”

Elsa wrinkled her brow and considered Nokk’s question. It was true that she had felt unsettled for some time, long enough that she returned from the Enchanted Forest to Arendelle’s castle a few moons ago. Elsa couldn’t put her finger on it, but even returning to her own bed, next to Anna’s warmth, didn’t make sleep easier to come by or more refreshing. Her days were still filled with joy and love, but the nights felt a little darker.

She turned to the fire crystal. “I have felt… something. I don’t know what it is, but it feels dark, unsettling. It feels… dangerous, I suppose. Do you know what it is?”

Bruni’s chirps bounced off the cavern’s icy walls. “ _Yes. It is an old enemy. It has many names, in many places around the world. Your people have known them as Nattmara, the nightmare, but the most powerful among them has risen._ ”

Elsa considered Bruni’s words, then turned to Gale’s crystal. “How much danger are we in? Should I warn Anna? She can raise an army if need be, and we could reach out to our neighbors if they are threatened.”

The walls of the cavern flared with blue mist. Words rang out in Iduna’s voice, though Elsa had long since realized Ahtohallan’s guardian spoke with the voices of those loved and lost.

“ _Elsa, my love. Armies of men mean nothing before the nightmare. It has a name: Deathlord. But unlike Hel, the Deathlord does not take souls to Valhalla or the realm of Hel. The Deathlord enslaves them to its will,_ ” said the Guardian. “ _Raise your armies, yes, to fight the bodies of the vanquished, but know that without the Deathlord’s defeat, all will eventually fall to its reign. Their bodies will serve the Deathlord as their souls fuel its power._ ”

“How do we defeat it?” asked Elsa, her eyes wide with anxiety. Nightmarish images briefly flashed before her eyes, seeing everyone she loved raised as undead. Her knees weakened at a glimpse of Anna, her copper hair turned rust, her freckled, golden skin grey and rotted. So strong was the vision that she gasped aloud.

Iduna’s voice softened. “ _You must defeat it, Elsa. You are the fifth spirit, the spirit that unifies the elements together._ ”

“But how? My powers are over ice and water, not death! How do I defeat a creature like that?”

Nokk’s voice spoke again. “ _Elsa, I am of ice and water, but you are no longer. You have not been since you came to Ahtohallan three years ago and restored the balance. You are more than just the frost._ ”

Elsa pondered Nokk’s words. True, she had felt more at ease in the presence of Bruni and Gale, riding Nokk across the countryside, but she never felt her magic beyond her powers over ice and water. “How am I more?”

Iduna’s voice called out again. “ _Elsa, you possess the capability to use all the elements, not just the one you know. It is time for you to learn how. If you want to win this war, you will need to step beyond your powers today. Leave this place, this fortress of solitude. Go home to the castle. Go to the library deep in the cellar. There, you will find an ancient map given to your mother’s family generations ago. Find it, follow the path on it, and you will learn how to truly be the fifth spirit._ ”

Elsa’s shoulders relaxed as she let out a sigh of relief. Whatever she had to do to avert the horrifying visions of undeath, she would do. She turned to the spirits to thank them. “I am in your debt again, my friends. Thank you for helping guide me.”

Jotun’s voice rumbled a final caution. “ _Elsa. Do not do this alone. Alone, you will fail. You must take your source of power with you._ ”

Elsa shook her head, not understanding. “How do I take Ahtohallan with me?”

Jotun’s laugh shook the ice pillars of the walls. “ _Not this place, young one. Your power is rooted in love. Take your love with you._ ”

Elsa wrapped her arms around herself, already feeling the fear in her stomach.

 _Anna_.


End file.
